


Hello love.

by Mir_miao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I have no idea what to add., M/M, courting, first time posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_miao/pseuds/Mir_miao
Summary: Everything is alright for one Draco Malfoy and his child, the light of his life. So, everyday is fine and tolerable when living in a Muggle world until a letter came. From Hogwarts of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this no plot, kill me now.

Mr Malfoy is fine. He felt pleasant. Very much so that he wanted to flung this batch of papers right out of his office window. He wanted to burn them to a crisp, unfortunately, his fireplace currently can't be used. Anyways, what made him displeased was that his students clearly did put in effort in their practical. So, at the end of his marking, he was fuming. When he walk out of his office, everyone drove themselves to the wall or (if possible) made scarce. There were whisperings of who made pretty (Stop it.) Mr Malfoy better own up themselves.

As he entered his class of the day, the joyful atmosphere and noisy chatter that spread throughout the room, silenced. The tables and chairs that were once scattered and out of row, were quietly assembled. The class were like mices, frightened. They were waiting, nervously for their teacher to face his wrath on them. Mr Malfoy slammed a stack of papers, some flew and glided down onto a nearby desk. The student that sat at that desk and peered, it was filled with neat ticks and- oh my. She went pale-faced and connected the dots; the class did badly for the test. 

“Did anyone of you have forgotten that when in doubt, you can just ask me for assistance?” His voice was like ice, sharp and cold, and his gaze were filled with deep disappointment.

\---------------------  
Draco huffed as he flop down on his couch, hissing when his left arm hits the side table. He pouts and cradled his arm tenderly to his chest, apparently he held the whiteboard marker up on the board far too long and now he's paying the pri-

“Papa!” 

A fluff of white blurred through and suddenly, arms hugged his thigh, taking him by surprise. “Scorpius Eltanin Malfoy! You should be sleeping!” Draco lifted his son up and cradled to his chest, long and elegant fingers lightly combed the messy hair that made his son’s hair. That term reminds him of someone, strange.

“But Papa! I miss you!”  
“And I miss you very much, my brightest star” A giggle burst out from the little Malfoy. Oh cute. With a mischievous smile emerged from his lips, Draco suddenly but gently placed his son on the sofa and attacked the Little Malfoy with tickles! Loud giggling and laughing can be heard from the two Malfoys, both felt happy and safe with one another. The times he spend with his son, his brightest star, will forever etch in his memories. 

\-------------------------

It soon arrived nighttime. Draco, whom just finished putting away his teaching plans, heard something slip into the letter slot. He immediately stopped his movements then, his hands slowly crept up to his back of his dress pants and held on his wand, ready and alert. 

He began to walk slowly towards the front do- Merlin. 

On the mat, lay two envelopes. Both bear the familiar wax. Hogwarts, the only that came to mind. He reached down, gingerly picked up the envelopes. 

The first letter was for him. It read,  
-Dear Mr Draco Vega Malfoy,  
I would like to seek an audience with you on the 1st of August,  
One month before Hogwarts opens officially to the public.  
I hope that you accept this request.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall,  
Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-----

His hands scrambled to open the second later, his eyes widened in disbelief. He read and again once more. He realised, it is time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please free to comment on the mistakes that i made hereeee. I'll improve on them on another day.


End file.
